


What's mine is yours

by palateens



Series: a bunch of dex fics [8]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palateens/pseuds/palateens
Summary: “Isn’t this my hoodie?"





	What's mine is yours

**Author's Note:**

> originally prompted for Dex RarePair Week

The biggest thing Dex has learned since he started college is to bring a jacket. It should really be a bigger lesson like “always expect the unexpected” or “don’t count your chickens before they hatch”. But really, he needs to remember that just because he can handle near frozen temperatures in a thin tshirt, doesn’t mean his  _needs_  to put himself through that.  

So once again, Dex finds himself with a nasty fall flu. Only this time, he’s a junior living in the Haus. The biggest benefit is that he isn’t freaked out when Bitty comes in and out of his room at all hours of the day. 

His nose is so stuffed he can barely breathe. He tried holding down lunch, and was generally successful…generally. Dex groans, snuggling further into his blanket. At least he isn’t missing anything important in class. Just a discussion section for his intro level history course. 

He’s doses off until the sun is high in the sky. Dex is startled awake by the sound of his room door creaking. 

“Nursey, shhhh,” he hisses. 

“Wow you must be really congested,” Ransom’s voice comes through instead. 

Dex struggles to lean over the top bunk. Ransom is taking off his suit jacket, folding it neatly over Dex’s desk chair. 

“What are you doing here?” Dex murmurs. “I told you I’m sick.”

“Was that code for ‘don’t drive down to take care of me’?” 

Dex squints. “Kind of? More like, ‘don’t come here, I’m infectious’.” 

“C’mon, Dex,” Ransom chides. “I got your back, remember? What kind of boyfriend would I be if I can’t take care of you in your time of need.” 

He wants to argue that a flu isn’t that big of a deal. Ransom doesn’t have many days off, and he’d be better off using them for something other than Dex. Then again, Dex has learned better than to stop Ransom from doing what he thinks is best. 

Dex scoots over, waving Ransom up. He kicks off his dress shoes, scaling the ladder quietly. Ransom nudges Dex over closer to the wall, spooning him from behind. 

“Thank you,” Dex says as his eyes flutter shut. 

“Of course, Dexy.” Ransom pecks the rim of his ear. 

Ransom buries his face in Dex’s shaggy red hair. His nose nudges the hood of Dex’s pullover. Dex hums in contentment. 

“Hey,” Ransom protests. “Isn’t this my hoodie?” 

In fact, it was. Dex, however, simply chuckles. “You said ‘what’s mine is yours’.” 

Ransom huffs. “I’m gonna need this back.” 

“I know,” he admits. 

“Eventually,” Ransom clarifies.

The last thing Dex thinks before he falls asleep is “yeah, eventually.” 


End file.
